Talk:Mythic Map Pack
Untitled The Mythic map pack was confirmed to include Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It is still unknown whether Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel will be included in the Mythic map pack, though those maps are listed in the TU2 achievements. I have a friend working as a low level bungie playtester and he said (though he shouldn't have done) that only the 1st 3 will be in the Mythic map pack Part 1 the others will follow around Halo 3: Recons release.Sub Lord Hawk 01:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Tis a new article :) I made this article; all the mythic info was previously on a stupid page called "Halo 3: Mythic" Your welcome! Lieutenant Kougermasters 17:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Apparently that page no longer exists! Picture Theres a stupid picture of last resort on the Orbital bit. Gonna take it down later. Anyone against me doing this? FishType1 13:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) 3 or 6? "The Mythic map pack was confirmed to include Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox, Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel." So says the article currently. However, at this link it says differently: :HBO: The Brainpan Achievement seems to be causing the biggest confusion. Its description is "Find all the hidden skulls on the Mythic maps." However, while the icon for the Brainpan Achievement contains six skulls (and other Achievements make it clear that there are skulls on all six currently-named maps), recently-released information about the Mythic map pack suggests that it contains only three maps - Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. Does this mean that you can finish the Brainpan Achievement by finding just three skulls - or are the three maps that haven't been formally announced yet also considered 'Mythic maps'? :SketchFactor: You can't complete the Brainpan achievement until the remaining three maps are released since as you say, it does require finding six skulls. Long ago, all six maps were considered the "Mythic Collection" but now we're in a situation where three of them will be released early as the "Mythic map pack." Technically all six are still "Mythic" though. A little confusing, eh? The reality is that these maps and plans originated long ago and a lot has changed since then, creating a little bit of a convoluted situation but the upside is that three of the maps are coming out before the Halo 3: Recon retail release. :HBO: Are there any plans at this stage to release the remaining three maps (Citadel, Heretic, Longshore) before Halo 3: Recon hits the shelves? :SketchFactor: There are no plans that we are aware of to release any further maps beyond the Mythic map pack before the release of Halo 3: Recon. I removed mention of the 3 maps that won't be part of this map pack and gave a source, but they were unceremoniously replaced. Would someone care to provide a source that says that the 3 remaining maps will also be included in this pack? -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 06:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :As the earlier-presented dialog presents, Sketch said in an interview that after the Mythic map pack there were no more plans for Halo 3 content. If you then cross-reference that with the achievements for Halo 3 you'll find that in fact the Mythic map pack contains, at least, six maps; three of which will ship in early March and three more that will ship in the fall some time. Colonel Calamity 18:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity ::I can't find anywhere where Sketch said that, but it sounds familiar. He must have been referring to the Mythic Maps, which, as this article makes clear, are a different entity from the Mythic map pack. Also, the achievements do show that there will be 6 Mythic Maps, but not that there will be 6 maps in the Mythic map pack. Seeing as the Mythic map pack has already been released and only contained 3 maps, we need to remove mention of the other 3 maps from this article. I think that part of the issue here comes from our definition of "map pack". What is a map pack if not a downloadable file containing multiple maps? These six maps are being released in two different map packs. The maps may all be called "Mythic Maps", but they will be part of different map packs. It doesn't matter that together these maps are all the "Mythic Maps"; this article is about the Mythic Map Pack, an object that has already been released and most certainly does not include Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel. Unless Bungie plans on updating the Mythic map pack to include three new maps (neither plausible, possible, nor probable), the remaining Mythic Maps are coming in a different map pack. I suggest that a new article, Mythic maps, be made talks about the 6 Mythic Maps as a whole. -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 23:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I think that instead of saying that they 'will not' be in the Mythic pack, it should be changed to read 'tenative'. You can't make a statement off of speculation, especially without a source.-Adam-117. Do need Live? It says that I don't need live to get this map pack,right? All you need to do is buy Halo Was LCE to get this map pack? --Fernando 04:07, 7 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions *Assembly, Orbital and Sandbox you get with Halo Wars LCE and thus don't need Live. FishType1 20:34, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Blarg!This is great,now will the rest of the be over live,does anyone know yet?--Fernando 22:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions Im not sure but I think they all come out with Halo 3: ODST so you wont need Live for them, but that doesnt come out until Autumn 2009. And I think Bungie said that all 3 maps will come out on the marketplace some undetermined amount of time after Halo Wars FishType1 15:19, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet!I just order Halo Wars LCE today!Now I will get this map pack(only part of the map pack!)--Fernando 05:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions No you have 2 enter the code online i believe, they are trying 2 get people 2 get live, so propbably You do need to be connected to xbox live to get the maps, you'll get a code with which you can download the maps and the Honor Guard Wraith. You don't need to have gold, I downloaded them on my silver account. RpgNick 22:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Where did you find the code? I purchaded LCE Halo Wars but can't find it...am I blind? :There's a peel-off section on one of the Xbox Live cards in the case. The codes are underneath. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) In-game map descriptions? I want to know if there has been leaked information about Assembly, Orbital, or Sandbox's in-game map descriptions. That would also give us the recommended player number for each map.--FluffyEmoPenguin 15:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Main Picture Can we really not find a better picture of the logo? A picture from a camera phone off of somebodies TV doesn't seem right. Goheels619 23:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Release Date From what I hear they Come out on March 6th 2009 (Part 1) The second part not till Fall 2009 Nevermind Gamestop lied! Edit from hideyyo: There has been some confirmed dates of the Mythic map pack being available on the marketplace for 800 microsoft points 6 weeks after March 3rd, which is approximately April 7th. KDKQK? It is on the bottom of the Bungie humpday update, any idea what it means? - RTZ 02:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT is says March 10 any Links Yes, if you refer to this thread on the Bungie.net forums, it says that there were five random groupings of five letters that made up a redeemable XBox LIVE code that gave the lucky first player the Mythic map pack for free. Sadly, the code was figured out fifteen minutes after it was posted, by an anonymous XBox LIVE Gold member. - 04:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Release Date Reasoning? The release dates here (March 10th and 31st, since the 7th has already come and gone) are speculation, but no reasoning behind them was listed. I think the 10th was guessed because it's a week after Halo Wars Limited, and the 31st was guessed for obvious reasons, but this wasn't mentioned at all. Do you need live Yes i am almost 100% positive you need live to get Mythic map pack Facebook code Someone posted a comment saying Bungie put out a/the code for the Mythic map pack. I don't know if this is real or true but aren't the codes for one-time use only? - User:SNES Lover :I believe so. :( -5ub7ank(7alk) 20:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) HELP! The Mythic map pack is out, but for 99,999 points? what is going on? It's a glitch, happened to me too. Just load up a game, then return to the marketplace so the page reloads, then it should work... 8/ -Kujoro Glitchy... Okay, anyone else here having issues with the map pack? I've downloaded and re-downloaded it now, but Halo still won't let me play it... -Kujoro Edit: Ah, nevermind, tis' working now. 0_0 hey i have the same problem how did you fix it? 22:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Why is this a seven reference? The Mythic map pack was released on April 9, 2009 at exactly 3:43 AM EST another 7 reference and refrence to Gulity Spark.I agree with the Guilty spark thing but as i can remember all numbers mentioned as seven references consist of all their components and a mathemathic operation--Bobroth 19:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well, you could square 3 and 4 and subtract them to get 5 If that's added to the other 3 squared then you get 14 which divided by 2 (AM) is 7 All i know is that heritic is a midship remake, citedel is strongly inspeired by the level "the covenant", and longshore kinda sounds like a combination of last resort and sandtrap but with more beach and bases, what's cool is there are 2 2-story bases which come with a standoff inspired latch open thing. Halo: Mythic thingy Is it ALL the Mythic map packs included with ODST, or just the last three? Longshore, Heretic and citadel? All maps in Halo. help i know this is a strange thing to ask for, but since i don't have much skill on imaging altering programs, could someone make me the Logo of the Mythic map pack that is on the article page but with a black or gay (grreyish-black) background, instead of the white one ?--Fipas 13:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC)